The present invention relates to a measuring tape system, and more particularly to a measuring tape system for determining the girth or length of an object. The system includes a flexible tape containing specific measuring indicia wherein one end of the flexible tape is secured to and wound about a drum rotatably mounted within a housing and the free end of the tape is releasably placed in a receiver formed in the housing.
Various systems have been designed for measuring the girth or circumference of objects. Such a prior art system is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,129,582. The apparatus disclosed utilizes a spring biased tape forming a loop. The end of the tape opposite that which is attached to a rotatably mounted drum is permanently attached to the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,262,664 discloses a tape having a U-shaped member secured at one end thereof. The U-shaped member slidingly receives the tape therein to permit measurement of a circumference of an object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,785 shows a locking device having measurement indicia on an extendable length of material to be used as a measuring device. The extendable length of material includes a rigid T-shaped terminal end.
It would be desirable to produce a measuring tape system for measuring the girth or length of an object which is easily wrapped around the object, cinches to a precise measurement of the girth, and is easy to use.
Consistent and consonant with the present invention, a measuring tape system for measuring the girth or length of an object which is easily wrapped around the object, cinches to a precise measurement of the girth, and is easy to use has surprisingly been discovered.
The measuring tape system for measuring the circumference or girth of an object comprises: a housing having a hollow main body portion and a handle portion, the hollow main body portion having a tape outlet opening and a spaced apart cavity; a spring biased drum rotatably mounted within the housing; a flexible tape with measuring indicia disposed on at least one side thereof, the tape having a first end attached to the drum and a second end extending through the tape outlet opening of the main body portion of the housing; an end piece mounted on the second end of the tape which is adapted to be selectively received by and retained within the cavity formed in the main body portion of the housing, the end piece having a configuration distinct from the configuration of the tape outlet opening of the housing thereby militating against the end piece from entering the housing; and means for selectively unlocking and locking the drum to allow the tape to be coiled and uncoiled respectively whereby the coiling of the tape will cause the tape to tightly surround the object.